STAINED HEART
by Hamelia Le Claire
Summary: Summary: A change of heart, a change of ways, a change of dreams. Her smile stained his heart. His smile stained her soul. But denial sets in and they find themselves trapped in a series of obstacles and challenges. DRAMIONE. Book 6 and 7 disregarded.


STAINED HEART

Summary: A change of heart, a change of ways, a change of dreams. Her smile stained his heart. His smile stained her soul. But denial sets in and they find themselves trapped in a series of obstacles and challenges. DRAMIONE. 

**BOOK 6 and 7 DISREGARDED**

Disclaimer: Hamelia Le Claire. See a J and K in my name? I guess not…. **sniffle**

**PROLOGUE**

The war has ended. Life died, but after a few moths past, it flourished yet again. Though the wizarding world lost half its population, people found themselves gaining composure and slowly relishing their lives. The boy who lived was given a new title too, much to his modest protest. "The boy who saved us" they called him. Some thought of it pathetic, but others agreed it suited Harry Potter quite well. Now, people just don't ogle at him as if 'stare at me' was etched on his forehead, but they gave him respect and admiration. 

As for the death eaters, few were left to wander the earth. Some go into hiding and change their lives completely. Most, stay faithful to their master even though they knew their efforts would produce no fruitful result. As for the remaining, they change their sides but are closely being watched by aurors and ministry staffers alike. 

As for this story, worry not, for it is getting more interesting.

You see, after the feud of purebloods and muggle-lovers, as I preferably call them, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was restored to its full extent, though adamant its damages were. Its previous students returned to the open arms of the ever-loving headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The golden trio, as people refer them, came back for their seventh and final year. Since the war occurred on their sixth year and it ended on the start of their summer holidays, they had a lot of catching up. All of their studies were adjusted to fit their curriculum and brain capacity. 

"Harry! Over here!" Shouted a very excited Ginny. A grin spread across his face upon recognizing the owner of the voice. Uncle Vernon with his purple face and thick mustache roughly handed Harry his trunk and left with not a word to spare. Harry gladly left for his friends and met with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

"How you been, Harry?"

"Had a nice summer?" The Weasley twins said in a unified chorus. 

"I've had better" he replied with a sheepish grin. 

Hermione and Ron went to him and gave him a tight hug. "Oh Harry we missed you so much!" Hermione exclaimed, crushing him with her embrace.

"Oi mate, haven't seen you in a while. You look smaller." Ron joked. It was true Harry was smaller than Ron. The redheaded boy grew at least an extra three inches while Harry only grew an inch. 

Hermione smiled at her friends and for one sweeping moment felt two eyes watching her. She looked behind her but was jolted from her thoughts when the train signaled its leave. 

Now on to more pressing matters, 

Draco stifled a groan of protest when her mother cried on his shoulder. Looking around to see if anyone would see, he embraced Narcissa for the briefest second before hauling his trunk into the train. He picked a compartment that was completely empty and he busied himself by looking out of the window. Draco looked at his trembling hands as he held the head boy badge. If he had received this privilege years ago he would have strutted the train hallway, showing off with his Slytherin cronies. But after the war had ended and peace has returned, he found himself a changed man. A tear carelessly left his eye as he thought about his father. He remembered the last time he saw him when they were in front of the dark lord himself. It was the day of Draco's initiation; a day of binding contract to join the death eaters as the faithful followers of Voldemort. He watched as He-who-must-not-be-named tortured his parents to pain that would forever be etched on his mind. The way his father spat disgusting words at Draco for being not competent enough, for being too weak and useless. His mother, his poor mother, cried out to Draco and told him not to join the path that was destined for him. The way her shoulders shook and her screams reverberated throughout the room scared him. It sent shivers up Draco's spine. 

Then he remembered Potter; the boy who subconsciously saved him and his mother from harm of death when he walked in on the scene. He owed his life to him and it disgusted his thoughts. Speaking of Potter, he watched as he talked with the Mudblood and the blood-traitor. Granger smiled and Draco found himself trapped in her face. Then he realized he had been staring so he looked away. The train whistle blared in his ears. It was time to leave for Hogwarts. 

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is dreadfully boring. This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction so please spare me. I know reviewing is sometimes a drag, but I would extremely appreciate it if you would give me some comments and suggestions. 

The review button won't click itself you know….


End file.
